Unfamiliar
by Slyshindi
Summary: A young servant is brooding about the world when she finds a young boy in the bushes. The boy claims to be lost so she takes him to her master, Galbatorix. Will the varden have a new enemy? Or will Perseus join the varden? t just in case.
1. Who are you?

**_This is my first crossover so don't be a meano. I don't own Pjo or the Inheritance cycle… so yeah. Heres the story._**

Amanda stood shivering in the cold. She couldn't see anything as she was blind, but she had been told by the other servants that it was an amazing site to behold. She knew she had caramel colored hair and eyes; she knew that she was about the size of a dwarven bow and that her skin had no blemishes. Others had told her she was a site to behold and that many would want her hand.

It was a cloudy winter morning, but there was no snow; probably due to where she was. On the palace grounds there was never any snow, she was a servant of Galbatorix. She never wanted to be, but her swift tongue and her looks had forced her into it ever since she had come along the path.

She sighed remembering the day. She had been walking swiftly, trying to warm herself up. It had been a cold winter day, not so different from this one that she had been making her way to a small hut where her friend had lived, but as soon as she passed the gates of the nearby palace she was doomed.

The guards told her to come inside upon the order of the king. She had gone in warily. When she had reached the throne room she saw behind a curtain the figure of a man. He told her that he wanted her services, but she had to say an oath first. She had responded that she wouldn't say something if she didn't mean it. He laughed and told her what to say. When she told him she had no clue what he had said and that she wouldn't say it because of that he just laughed and told her he would still use her services.

She cracked her neck and huffed in annoyance. She began to continue her work, washing the clothes of the servants. She pulled up on the wash board then down. After a few minutes of nothing but that she wiped the sweat from her brow, feeling the band around her eyes. As she continued her work she sighed and wished that she could see so that she could behold the beauty of the world.

There was a soft rustling behind her and she turned toward it. "Who goes there" she asked straining to hear any noise. There was a groan and she stood, grabbing her skirt she fallowed the sound. It sounded again near the bushes. She continued her pursuit until she found a young man in the bushes.

"Are you alright" she asked feeling for any sign of wounds. He sat straight up and clambered away.

"Who are you" he asked fearfully. She could tell from his voice that he was probably a man by now.

"My name is Amanda of none. I found you in the bushes. If I may, why were you there? It doesn't seem like a proper place for a servant of Galbatorix to sleep" She said.

"Galba who" he asked.

"Galbatorix, king of Alagaesia. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Who are you" She inquired. He shuffled around a little.

"My name's Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy" he said.

"Well, Perseus of Jackson-"

"No no, just Percy" he corrected me.

"Anyway, do you know that you are in the king's palace" she asked.

"Um… no I didn't. Sorry, I didn't mean to come here" he explained. Amanda nodded and stood.

"I think we should go to the king. Maybe he can help you" she said and held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. She began to walk toward where she knew the doors to the castle were.

He followed closely and after a few seconds he asked "Why do you wear a band over your eyes?"

"I am blind. I have always been so" she said as she opened the door and continued inside. She heard shuffling and the drawing of swords.

"Who is this peasant" one of the guards asked pointing his sword at Percy. Amanda put her hand on the guards arm.

"I found him hurt. He wishes to see the king and if he is an ally do you really want the king mad at you" she said quietly. The guard gulped and sheathed his sword.

"No, best get him to the king" he said then let them pass.

Once they were a few feet away Percy said "So what is the king like?"

Amanda's face darkened and she answered "He is…" she bit her lip and shook her head "Can't talk about it here. If I were to get caught I would be hanged."

Percy nodded and let it drop. Within a few more minutes they had reached the large black doors of the throne room. There were two guards on either side of the door. Amanda faced the one on the right and said "The king has a visitor. Perseus is his name."

The guard nodded and walked inside disappearing. Percy fidgeted as he waited. One minute passed then two, then three. After the fourth minute the guard returned and said "You may enter, Perseus" Both Percy and Amanda began to head in but the guard told her "You may not, servant."

Percy glanced at Amanda worriedly and she nodded encouragingly. Percy took a deep breath then walked inside leaving Amanda outside. Percy looked around and saw a single throne behind a curtain. There was a large black dragon curled behind the throne where a tall dark figure sat. The figure looked like it had a book in its hand, but Percy couldn't tell. Percy gulped and came closer.

"So you are Perseus. Why must you speak with me" the figure asked barely glancing at the dark haired boy. The figure had an ancient male voice.

"I-I am lost… sir" Percy said slowly.

"Where did you come from? I can tell from your attire you are not from my empire" said the figure as it glanced back down at its book.

"New York… sir" Percy replied. The figure now stared at Percy as if trying to decide his worth. The man nodded and glanced at the dragon.

"And where is this… New York?"

"Um… in America. In the western hemisphere" Percy answered.

"I know not of this America. Tell me of it" the man said and he tossed the book aside, but instead of falling to the ground it floated in the air for a moment then soared toward a bookcase on the other side of the room.

"Well… it's a country. It's run by the president and all of the people are free. They vote for the president they want and whoever has the most votes gets to be the president. New York is on its eastern edge, near the ocean" Percy explained. He was a little surprised by the book flying.

"Who are you the son of?"

"Huh" Percy asked suddenly alert. His hand reached into his right pocket to finger riptide.

"Your father. What is his name" Asked the king again.

"Why do you want to know?" Percy was sure that by now the king was getting suspicious.

"Because I need to know if you are an enemy or an ally" said the king. Percy swore he could feel the glare in his forehead.

"John" Percy lied quickly.

"I know you are lying."

"And how would you know that" Percy asked pulling riptide out of his pocket.

"Because of magic" explained the king.

"Then who do you think my father is" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Poseidon" said the man. Now Percy was really suspicious.

"Okay, who are you? An impousia? Giant? What" Percy asked uncapping riptide. The king stayed immobile.

"I am none of those. I am a human" said the king. This confused Percy even more.

"Then… you're a clear sighted mortal?"

"I am hardly mortal" said the king.

"Then what the Hades are you? If you're not mortal and you're not a monster then what are you" Percy yelled. The doors opened and the guards unsheathed their weapons. Percy turned to them preparing to fight.

"Do not touch him" the king yelled. Percy turned back to the king and saw that he was only a few feet from him.

"Gah" Percy said as he jumped in surprise. He now saw the king clearly. He was tall and had dark black hair that clung to his skull. He was wearing brown cotton pants and shirt like the kind you see on a medieval movie. This guy seriously reminded Percy of Hades.

"He may be valuable and if he gets hurt I will personally punish those who did it" he said angrily. This confused Percy even further.

"I'm practically threatening you with a sword and you don't want anyone to attack me" Percy asked confusedly.

The king smiled and said "You are just a confused boy. You pose no threat to me or my kingdom, but you may be a useful ally. You see young Perseus; I am at war with some rebels. They wish to destroy my empire and begin anew and they are very troublesome as they have gained an important ally, but he is a boy much like yourself. I would like to ask that you help me and my army defeat these rebels."

"Uh… I should actually get home…" Percy said; the king nodded.

"I understand, but if you were to help me I would help you. I am sure I could help you get home" said the king.

"Well… I don't know. I just got out of one wa-" Percy stopped and realized his mistake a bit too late.

The king's eyebrows rose and he asked "You have been in a war?"

"Uh…" Percy said. _Too late to take it back now_, thought Percy. "Yeah…"

"What rank are you in your army" the king asked interested.

"Um… I was the leader…" Percy mumbled. The king's eyes danced in the same way Annebeth's did when she would get a plan.

"And you won" he inquired further.

"Yeah…"

"Wonderful! I could use a general" said the king.

"You'll really help me get back home" Percy asked.

"Of course young Perseus! I give you my word as king" he said.

"Alright… I guess I'll help you" Percy said to the king.


	2. Easy escape

_**Okay here's the net chapter. Me no own PJO or the inheritance series. Now on with da storeh!**_

"Excellent" said the king then turned to Amanda who stood outside the door with a look of horror. "Show him to the guest room. Make sure he gets anything he needs."

She nodded and said "Yes, milord. Sir, if you would."

She turned and began to walk away into the corridor. Percy glanced at the king then bolted off to catch up to her. When they were alone she asked "Did you say the oath?"

It took a moment for Percy to realize what she meant. "No. He didn't even ask me to" He answered quietly.

She thought about this for a few seconds then told him "He is not as nice as he let on. He is a cruel tyrant. Once he is done using you he will throw you away like a broken toy. Whatever you do don't trust him."

"Why would you say that? He seemed nice enough; he even seems to care a lot about his kingdom" Percy said.

"Why do rebellions start? Hm? They start by either someone wanting power or a tyrant has too much power" Amanda said as she stomped down the hall.

"What do you mean? He doesn't act like a tyrant" Percy questioned "What did he do to you to make you this angry with him?"

"Do you know the worst torture, Perseus? Do you? Can you even guess" she asked angrily. Her voice cracked multiple times.

"Losing your family and not being able to help it" he asked.

"No, but close. I'll give you a hint, it has to do with love… and lust" she said sadly as she turned away from him. Percy realized what she was talking about.

"He did that to you? Oh my gods I'm so sorry" he said.

"He didn't do it to me, but he gave me to his soldiers for… entertainment. He does that with most of the female servants" she said sadly. Percy recoiled in surprise.

"Who would do that? It's sick and wrong" Percy said angrily. He now regret joining the king.

"I told you he is a cruel and evil king. Do you know what he does for fun? He takes random people and uses magic to turn them inside out and laughs at them as they scream in agony" she said with restraint. Percy stopped and when Amanda noticed she did as well. He turned to head back to the throne room.

"That's terrible… I can't believe I did this. I'm going back there and-"he was cut off by Amanda who grasped his forearm to stop him.

"No! Don't, he will kill you" she said quickly.

Percy stopped and looked at her. He sighed and said "What am I supposed to do? I won't fight for someone evil."

Amanda thought for a moment then whispered furiously "I know where the Varden are camped. I heard the generals speaking to the king. I can get you out of here and take you to them. They could help you… the dragon rider will help you."

"The Varden" Percy asked quietly.

"Yes, they are the rebels. The ones who are at war with the king. They have powerful allies: the elves, the dwarves, and the Urgals. I will come tonight when everything is packed, until then stay inconspicuous" she said as she opened a door nearby "This is your room, sir. If you need anything ring the bell."

She then took off to go pack. Percy rubbed the back of his neck then walked into the room. He closed the door behind him then studied the room. It was about as big as a living room and the bed alone had to be king size. There was a wardrobe to the right of the bed against the wall and there was ad door on the opposite side of the bed.

Percy opened the door to find a small tub and a couple of odd instruments inside along with a mirror and a wash basin. Percy closed the door again then sat on the bed. He lay down and, without changing into night clothes, fell asleep.

"Perseus, awaken kid. We need to get going" Percy heard even though he was still half asleep.

"Five more minutes" he said sleepily.

"Oh you wanna play that game do ya? Fine, two can play that game" he heard footsteps heading away from him. After a moment the footsteps came back and there was a sloshing sound. Water came tumbling down on him, affectively waking him up, but not getting him wet. Amanda was standing next to him with a bucket of water in her hands and a smile on her face. "Get up ya lazy swine" she said.

"Fine I'm up I'm up" said Percy as he sat up. He saw there was a pack on her back and she had a small sword latched on her hip. She nodded then shhed him and began to walk to the door. She opened it slowly and sat for a moment as if checking for people, but Percy knew she couldn't; she was blind.

"Come on. We need to hurry before any guards catch us" she said as Percy walked over to her. She began to sprint down the halls noiselessly. Percy fallowed as quickly and quietly as he could. Soon they had come to the place Amanda had found Percy, the garden, and she headed toward a bush of beautiful red roses.

The bush was so thick that you couldn't see the other side at all. She reached into the bush and after a moment pulled her arm back out. Her arm was now covered in red droplets of blood. There was a soft thud and the bush moved to the right revealing a small tunnel. Amanda jumped into it Percy fallowed and right after his feet touched the earthen floor the bush moved back into place. It was pitch black in the tunnel; so dark Percy couldn't even see his nose.

"Amanda? Where are you I can't see" Percy said. A hand grasped his and pulled him along.

"Here" she paused before hissing "Gother, where are you, dwarf?"

There was a grunt and Amanda turned toward it, pulling Percy along. Percy couldn't believe how large the tunnel was. He couldn't even touch the edges with his fingertips. Percy was walking along until he ran into something. It only hit him in the face, but it still hurt.

"Watch your head, Percy" Amanda said as she pulled on his arm to keep him moving. Percy ducked and began mumbling. Soon Amanda quickened and then suddenly stopped. She opened a door and light blinded Percy. He raised his free hand to shield his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted he saw a small room with a table and a small man sitting behind it. The light came from odd lanterns around the room. Percy blinked as Amanda ran to the man and hugged him. She beamed as she said "How are you, Gother? I haven't seen you in forever!"

The man stood and Percy noticed he was about four feet tall. He was dressed in old tarnished clothes and his brown beard was so long he could have tripped over it. He had a silver hammer at his waist. He smiled and said in a heavy accent "Aye, lass. It 'as been a long time, 'as'nt it?"

"Sure has" Amanda glanced at Percy and said "Sorry, this is Percy. Gother, we need to get to the Varden."

"New friend 'ave we? Well, 'e looks like a strong un, 'e does. I think the Varden will love ta 'ave 'im" said Gother. Percy just watched as the dwarf looked him over. The dwarf laughed at his expression and said "First time seein' a dwarf, boy?"

"Yeah…" Percy said embarrassed.

"Don't worry boy, I aint gonna bite ya" said the dwarf. Gother then began to walk toward a small cupboard. "Ya hungeh, lass?"

"No, Gother we need to hurry. Galbatorix is after us. Do you still have those horses" Amanda asked hurriedly. Gother turned back to her and nodded.

"Aye… but I only 'ave un" said Gother.

"That's fine, Gother. We only need one" she said "Can you lead us out of the tunnels?"

"Sure, I aint got anytin else ta do" Gother said stroking his long brown beard. Gother opened the cupboard and grabbed a backpack; slinging it over his shoulder he headed toward the door they had come from. Amanda grabbed Percy's hand again and fallowed the small dwarf.


	3. The Varden

_**Okay here's the net chapter. Me no own PJO or the inheritance series. Now on with da storeh!**_

It had taken a few hours to get out of the tunnels and when they did Percy almost jumped for joy. The dwarf, Gother, seemed kind of jumpy when they had exited the tunnel, but Percy just shook it off. Gother led them to a small shack with a single horse inside.

**Hello, lord,** said the horse to Percy.

_Hi, can you give us a ride to the Varden,_ Percy asked.

**Anything for you, lord,** the horse answered.

"Is name is rockhead, 'cus 'es as 'ard as a rock" he patted the horses rump.

"Hey, why do you have a horse anyway? Wouldn't you use a pony or something" Percy asked as he got on the horse.

The dwarf blushed and answered "Yes, well… mine friend sent word ta the Varden and e took the pony. I found is un in the forest and 'cided ta elp im."

Amanda hugged him again and said "Thank you so much, Gother."

"Not a problem, lass. Just do meh a favor; when ya get ta the Varden, tell mine brother, Mordem, I am well" answered Gother.

"I will, my friend. Good bye" Amanda said as she got on the horse and put her arms around Percy.

"Alright, tell me where to go and we're off" Percy told Amanda.

"Follow that range of mountains; it' lead ya right to em" Gother said. Percy nodded and the horse broke into a run, heading parallel to the mountains. Amanda gripped Percy tighter and he chuckled.

The horse did exactly as the dwarf said and ran. The sun was rising in the east as the horse galloped along. The horse didn't stop when the sun rose, or when it was high in the sky, not even when it began to set. When the stars in the sky were extremely prominent Percy forced the poor horse to stop, telling it that he was tired.

Percy and Amanda sat in a small glade surrounded by a thick forest. Amanda was pitching the tents while Percy tried to start a fire. When Amanda finished Percy hadn't even got a spark. Amanda smiled and took the flint from him and quickly created a roaring fire.

"I am guessing you haven't been in the wild much before have you" she asked as she pulled out some food and handed him a loaf of bread. Percy took a bite then swallowed.

Percy shook his head and said "I live in a big city. So big I only see the forest when I leave the… state."

"I see… well not really" she joked. She took a couple bites of her own bread.

"Do you know why you are blind?"

She froze and said "My father. It was passed down from him. I didn't know him well… at all actually. He was gone before I was a night old."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I don't really know my dad either" Percy said.

"How sad" she said then sighed "We will have to leave early in the morning. Good night, Percy."

She then stood up and went to her tent. Percy stood then poured some water onto the fire, putting it out. He walked to his tent and quickly fell asleep. This time Percy didn't awaken to the persistent jabbing of Amanda. The sun's rays were warm on his face as he sat up and stretched.

He stood and found some clothes neatly folded next to his blankets. He changed into them swiftly and found that they were quite comfortable._ I probably look like I just stepped out of the medieval era_, he thought as he put his shoes back on. Percy whistled as he walked outside. Amanda was petting the horse and eating some cheese. Her back was to Percy so he thought he'd scare her. He snuck up until he was about three feet away.

"Good morning Percy" she said.

"How did you-"

"You breathe heavily and you stepped on some leaves" she answered before he could finish the question.

Percy pouted and said "Almost ready?"

"All we have to do is pack up the tents and we can go" she answered as she turned toward Percy and strode to her tent. She began to dismantle it. Percy fallowed suit and packed his up as well. Five minutes later the tents were packed and they were ready to go. They got on rockhead and continued their journey to the Varden.

The next three days were the same. Get up, pack, ride, unpack, sleep, and start again was the routine they had developed. By the fifth day of travel they could see a large encampment near Belatona. Percy said "Is that it? The camp near the City?"

"Yes, that is the Varden encampment. Hurry, before they shoot" she said.

"I thought they were friendly" Percy said confusedly.

"They don't know who we are, but they will soon" she pulled out a white shirt and tied it to a stick, then proceeded to wave it about.

"What are you doing" Percy asked.

"I am telling them we come in peace" she answered. She was rewarded with the archers of the Varden not shooting them. Soon they were at the gates, but they didn't open. Instead there was a steady beat coming from the camp.

"Now what" Percy asked as he looked around.

Amanda was about to answer but there was a large boom behind them. Percy turned the horse to see what was there and what he saw was really shocking. In front of him was a huge blue dragon with a person saddled on its back. It roared at them and Amanda raised the flag yelling "We come in peace!"

The dragon stopped then lay down giving Percy a clear view of the man on top. He seemed tall with brown hair and angled looks. He wore the same looking clothes as Percy and had a sword at his hip. He unstrapped his legs then climbed down the dragon. He strode up to the two and pointed his blue sword at them saying "Who are you?"

"My name is Amanda and this is Perseus. We've come to aid you… even though we aren't much we can fight and we want to help" said Amanda as she jumped down. She didn't seem to notice the dragon in front of her as she strode up to the young man. "May I see you?"

The man kept his sword pointed at her and said "Aren't you blind? You can't see."

"I can if I may touch your face. It is not the same… I think, but it allows me to tell who you are" she answered. The man glanced at the dragon and stayed quiet for a little while.

"Fine" he said looking back at Amanda. She took another step towards him and touched his face softly, running her fingers over his face to make a mental picture of his face. After a moment she stepped back as if stung.

"I-I didn't know… that you're" she stopped.

"The dragon rider? Yes, I am. My name is Eragon Bromsson" said the man. He smiled and said "Don't worry. I don't mind you treating me as if I'm regular… I actually like being treated normal."

Amanda visibly relaxed and said "well that's good to know… oh I completely forgot. Perseus needs your help."

Eragon looked at Percy as he sheathed his blade and said "Well I can try to help."

Percy warily approached Eragon. Eragon smiled welcomingly and said "What do you need help with?"

"Well" Percy began to fidget "I'm kinda… lost."

"So… you stopped for directions?"

Amanda laughed and said "No, he said he is from New York, but no one's ever heard of New York."

"Alright…" he said; the dragon growled and the two backed away from it. Eragon frowned and said "Don't be rude, Saphira. They came for help, not to be scared out of their wits."

He stopped as if listening for a moment then said "Yes, I know you're hungry. Just wait a little bit and you can hunt" he sighed and turned back to the two travelers "Sorry, she's just a little hungry."

Percy backed away a little more and the dragon, Saphira, fallowed his movement with interest. The dragon turned to Eragon and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Eragon nodded and said "She wants to know if you-"

The dragon suddenly roared happily and turned to Amanda. Amanda smiled and faced the dragon, Saphira. Eragon glanced at Amanda then at Saphira and shrugged saying "Guess she gave her answer."

"Uh… I'm a bit lost…" Percy said.

"What do you mean? You've never spoke to anyone with your mind" Amanda asked turning toward Percy.

Percy blushed and glanced at the horse, which glanced at him knowingly, then said "Well… I can kinda do it… but only with equestrians."

"Why is that" Eragon asked "You should be able to do it with anything."

"Well… um… yah see…"

"Oh stop beating around the bush, Percy" Amanda said.

"I'm the son of Poseidon" he blurted and waited for ridicule.

"Who's that" Eragon asked. While Eragon looked confused Amanda seemed more… worried.

"Who's that? You don't know? Oh gods that's not good" Percy said then noticing Eragon's confused look he continued "Where I'm from he's the god of the sea, earthquakes and horses."

"So… you're a demigod" Eragon asked.

"In a nutshell yes" Percy answered.

"Alright… well I guess you'll be a great ally then" Eragon said. He looked at the gates and yelled "Open them! Our visitors are wary and they must see Nasuada."

The gates slowly opened to reveal a group of soldiers with their weapons out. Eragon turned to Percy and Amanda saying "fallow me," he turned to Saphira and after a moment she jumped into the air.

He began to walk down into the camp. Amanda fallowed, but Percy paused for a moment and turned to the horse. _You can leave if you want._

**Thank you, milord,** it said before galloping off in the direction they had come. Percy then tried to catch up to the others who were already really far away. When he caught up he saw Amanda turn toward him and smiled.

"We're almost there" she said happily.

Percy smiled too and said "Yup, and it's all thanks to you."

She blushed a little and said "What do you think Nasuada is like? Do you think she's a great leader?"

"I don't know, but I hope she is…"

"Don't worry. She's the most worthy to lead" Eragon said without turning around.

"You've met her" Percy asked.

"Yeah, she is really nice and keeps everything under control… even with the Urgals. It's a hard feat, but she manages it rather well" Eragon said. Percy now noticed the twelve tall people fallowing closely.

"Who are they" Percy asked. Eragon turned to see who he meant and shrugged.

"My body guards" he said before turning back around. Percy nodded and saw a large red pavilion in front of them. There was a large creature standing in front of the flap. It was huge and had large horns coming out of its head.

"Eragon, Perseus and Amanda wish to see Nasuada" Eragon said then to Percy "That is an Urgal." The creature turned and repeated their names to whoever was inside.

"Enter" came a voice. The creature stood aside and allowed them to go inside. Inside was a large room with a throne and a table with maps and such. There were about ten people in the room with the majority being men. A tall dark skinned woman came toward Eragon and said "Who are they?"

"These are the two who were seen by the sentry. They wish to join us against Galbatorix" Eragon explained.

"I see" she said then turned to Percy and asked "What can you do if I may ask?"

Percy was about to tell her but then saw a small vase in the corner of the room filled with flowers. He felt a tug in his gut and the water flew around her. He willed it to turn into a horse and gallop around the woman's shoulders.

"So you are a magician" she said.

"No, I'm just the son of a sea god" Percy answered.

"So you cannot use magic, correct" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've never tried, but it would make sense since I have godly blood in me" Percy shrugged.

"Hm… interesting" she said then turned to Amanda who stood stock still and asked "And you? What can you do?"

"I can fight" she said after a pause as if she was going to say something else.

"You are blind" the woman said.

"But I'm fast and my other senses more than make up for my lack of sight" Amanda answered.

"We will see. For now rest up and we'll get you a tent so that you can rest tonight" she said.

"Thank you, ma'am" said Percy.

The lady turned to Eragon and asked "Would you mind showing them around?"

"No problem, Nasuada; I don't think I would be parting ways with them anyway. Saphira has taken a liking to Amanda" Eragon joked. He turned toward Percy and asked "You guys hungry?"

Percy nodded and Eragon said "Good, because that is our first stop."


	4. I can fight!

_**Me no own PJO or inheritance. Now on with da storeh!**_

About an hour later they had eaten and Eragon had shown them much of the camp. A tall grisly guy came up to them and smiled at Eragon saying "So what happened out at the gate today. The only thing people know is that a demigod is in camp, but I wasn't sure it was true. So… is it?"

"Hello, Roran. A couple recruits came in today and yes a demigod is in the camp. This is Percy and Amanda" Eragon said then turned to them "This is Roran, my cousin."

The man laughed and said "Yup, that's me. Cousin of the mighty Dragon rider! So Eragon, are you up for a fight?"

Eragon sighed and said "I am showing them the camp, maybe later."

Roran smiled and said "Scared to get whipped in front of the new recruits?"

"Never, but I don't need to fight you now Roran" Eragon said.

"What about me" Percy asked.

Eragon laughed and asked "Do you have a weapon?"

Percy smiled and pulled out a pen. Making sure Eragon saw it he pulled off the cap revealing his sword, riptide. He looked at Eragon and said "This is my sword, riptide."

Eragon nodded and said "Alright then. You got yourself a battle."

Roran smiled and said "The whole camp will be there; demigod versus dragon rider! It will be an epic battle!"

It was now that Amanda said "Well if Percy gets to fight Eragon I get to fight Roran."

Roran blinked in confusion and said "You're blind…"

"And" Amanda said semi angrily.

"Well… um I have to go so I uh… can't fight you" Roran stammered trying to get out of the duel.

"Wimp" Amanda stated as she crossed her arms.

"I am not" Roran said as Eragon snickered.

"Then why won't you fight me" Amanda asked.

"I have to go that's why" Roran answered quickly.

"Liar! You just don't wanna fight a blind girl. Come on, I can take ya" she said pulling out a dagger. Roran looked at the dagger then around as if someone would just pop out and help him.

"Uh…" he said looking at Eragon "Well, my wife is pregnant and I have to go check on her. Maybe another time…"

Eragon laughed at his cousin until Amanda turned to him and said "Well since your cousin is too scared why don't we take a crack at it?"

"Uh… I have a duel with Percy" he answered.

"Tomorrow then."

"Uh… have a mission for Nasuada"

"You are such a liar" Amanda said.

Percy smiled and said "I'll duel you."

Amanda turned toward him hopefully and asked "Truly?"

"Yeah. I don't think it's fair to not let you fight just because you can't see…" Percy said as he got in a fighting stance.

Amanda raised her dagger and was about to pounce when Eragon said "Wait! Not here! You have to get to the training area."

Amanda sighed and said "Lead the way then."

Eragon blinked, surprised, and said "Please tell me you're not serious!"

She put her hands on her hips and said "I am perfectly serious."

"Then I'm not leading you to the training area" Eragon said stubbornly.

"Fine, Percy, let's go find someone who will" Amanda said as she turned toward the closest soldier. She tapped his shoulder and asked "Would you mind telling me where the training area is?"

"Sure lil misseh. Just through the tents to the right, toward the mess hall. You should run right into it" the man said.

Percy nodded and said "Thank you sir."

"No problem, kid" the man said and turned to continue walking to wherever he was going. Amanda flashed Eragon a smile as she began to head toward the training area. Eragon shook his head and glared at Percy as the two boys fallowed Amanda.

Percy's sword clanged against Amanda's knife for what felt like the millionth time. They had reached the training field and had immediately began to spar. A few moments later Percy found that she was as tough to beat as Annebeth. By now the two had been fighting for well over an hour… maybe two. Percy grunted as she smiled and kicked his worn out legs out from under him.

Riptide fell away and her knife rested on his unprotected throat. She smirked as she asked "Give up?"

Percy huffed in frustration and said "Yeah, I give up."

She stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and she hoisted him up. Percy grabbed riptide and told her "I haven't had a fight like that in a while. Good job."

She nodded and turned to Eragon with her hands on her hips. She snorted and asked "So am I worthy to fight the mighty Dragon rider?"

Eragon looked taken aback as he said "I never told you that you weren't worthy. I just didn't want to hurt you."

She frowned and turned away as she said "Because I'm blind right? Well news flash you don't have to see to fight!"

She then began to stride away from the Eragon who stood there gaping. Percy turned to Eragon and said "Smooth. Real smooth, dude."

"What does that mean" Eragon asked.

Percy laughed and said "It means that you screwed up."

Eragon glared as he snapped "I know that."

"Well how are you goin to fix it" Percy asked with a shrug.

"I-I don't know…" Eragon said.

Percy clapped him on the shoulder and said "You'll figure it out. I think I'll see if I can't get her to calm down, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Perseus" Eragon answered.

"Hey it's just Percy, remember" Percy said with a wink as he disappeared into the crowd of humans, dwarves, and Urgals that had watched the fight.

_**Yayyy! I only had a half day so I decided to type up the last of the chapter and post it. So if you like this or have some suggestions review!**_


	5. What just happened?

_**Me: Hey Eragon wanna say the disclaimer for PJO?**_

_**Eragon: no…**_

_**Me: Too bad! Now say it.**_

_**Eragon: Why?**_

_**Me: Because I'll torture you if you don't!**_

_**Eragon: She doesn't own Pjo.**_

_**Me: Good now… Percy?**_

_**Percy: Ugh! What do you want now!**_

_**Me: Say the disclaimer.**_

_**Percy: Will you not torture me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Percy: Fine she doesn't own the inheritance series!**_

_**Me: Now on with da storeh!**_

Percy made his way through the camp trying to find Amanda. He had searched the whole camp when he saw her sitting behind a rock with something in her hands. When he was close enough he saw something shiny in her hands. He still couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Amanda? Are you alright" he asked as he came closer. The thing in her hands disappeared as he did so.

"I just feel so disrespected. I mean I know he was just worried for my safety and all, but I can fight. I've done it all my life" she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how people are. If they see someone who has some kind of disability they automatically think that they're helpless" Percy said as he sat down next to her.

"I know… and I really didn't mean to blow up on Eragon. I should probably go and apologize now" Amanda said as she stood.

"Alright… oh dang!"

"What" Amanda asked?

"I guess my duel with him will have to wait til later" Percy said with a frown.

Amanda laughed and said "Thank you Percy. I'll see you later? At the tents?"

"Yeah, sure" Percy answered as he stood back up to head toward the tents Eragon had told him were his.

_**(pov change! To Amanda…)**_

Amanda walked toward the place where she had last left Eragon, the training grounds. When she got there she listened for the sound of him doing… well anything actually, but it was hard because there was so much going on around her. She sighed and was about to give up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned and heard Eragon say "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you… I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's not you who should be sorry it's me. I should have never blown up like that" she said.

"Well how about this. We both agree we have partial blame and have a duel as compensation" he asked?

Amanda smiled and said "Why not?"

She readied her stance and waited for Eragon to strike. She listened for the soft footsteps she had come to expect from the dragon rider. She heard the wind blow as he swung his sword and she easily blocked it with her dagger. She stepped toward him and tried to kick out his feet. He jumped over her leg and swung his sword. Amanda just barely stepped away, but the sword did get her cheek. Using a disarming technique she took his sword away, despite his great strength.

As she bandished the sword he said "Give me back brisingr."

Immediately there was an intense heat from the sword that burned Amanda's arm. Dropping the sword she cursed and pulled away. She cradled her burned arm and heard Eragon say "Oh no. I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry!"

Tilting her head so she could hear him better she said "It's alright Eragon. I know you didn't mean to, but what was that?"

She heard him come close and say "My sword has a tendency to light itself on fire when I say its name. Here, let me see it."

Amanda let him take hold of her arm. He made sure to be gentle with the burn as he inspected it. When he had finished he asked "May I heal it along with the cut?"

"You can heal the burn but not the cut" Amanda said.

"Why not" Eragon asked worriedly?

Amanda laughed and said "So I may tell others I dueled you and came out with only a cut."

"Alright, but I can heal the burn" he asked? She nodded and he muttered "Weise heil."

Right after the words left his lips Amanda felt a tingling sensation as her burn was healed. When it was finally healed she said "Thank you, Eragon."

There was a moment of silence as he gingerly held the side of her face. Amanda felt tingles down her spine as she heard him shuffle. Then his lips met hers.

_**I kow you guys must hate me right now, but I did this for a reason… Ten virtual cookies if you can guess why! Any way hopefully you aren't too mad at me… cuz I think this is going right where I want it to. So even if you are mad… I think I'd still continue the story. Anyway tell me what you think… even if it's a flame on Eragon/Oc. I don't mind flames as long as they are justified. Oh and I probably spelt the healing spell wrong… so sorry about that.**_


	6. The Dream

_**Me: Hey Eragon wanna say the disclaimer for PJO?**_

_**Eragon: no…**_

_**Me: Too bad! Now say it.**_

_**Eragon: Why?**_

_**Me: Because I'll torture you if you don't!**_

_**Eragon: She doesn't own Pjo.**_

_**Me: Good now… Percy?**_

_**Percy: Ugh! What do you want now!**_

_**Me: Say the disclaimer.**_

_**Percy: Will you not torture me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Percy: Fine she doesn't own the inheritance series!**_

_**Me: Now on with da storeh!**_

Eragon pulled away with a start. He hadn't meant to do that. Why had he done that? He could tell that Amanda was just as confused as he was. Turning away he said embarrassedly "I'm sorry; I have to go."

He then ran at top speed, picked up Brisingr, and bolted to his tent. The elves that guarded him fallowed closely and he just wanted to be alone for once… well alone other than Saphira. He soon reached his tent. Saphira was lying in front of his tent, bored out of her mind. When he strode up to the tent in a panic she raised her head to look at Eragon.

_What is wrong, little one_ she asked? Eragon gulped; afraid to tell anyone what had happened, but he knew either she would find out by him telling her or she would just ask Blödhgarm and he would tell her; he didn't want someone else to tell Saphira. In one swift thought he told her the whole story.

When he was finished she didn't even seem too worried. She thought for a moment before saying _how do you feel about her, Eragon?_

It took him a moment to respond, but he told her _I don't know and that is why I'm so scared! I wouldn't have done that to just anyone, but I don't know if I like her that way. I mean we just met a few hours ago! Besides I like Arya…_

_Yes, but then why did you kiss her?_

_I don-_

_Eragon…_ Saphira said in a warning tone,_ you have to know. They are your feelings, not anyone else's._

_But Saphira!_

_No. Only you can tell what you feel. I am sure you will figure it out_ Saphira answered before lying her head back down and closing her eyes. _One more thing: you should talk to her about it as well. The decision is not yours alone._

_A great help you were…_ Eragon thought as he slipped into his tent. He sat down on his cot and sighed. He began to list the pro's and con's of Amanda.

_She's smart, kind, understanding, and a great fighter… but she's blind and has a temper. I don't know what to do! I mean I thought I liked Arya, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I should talk to Roran about it… he might be able to help me._ He came to his decision and lay down. He quickly fell asleep.

In Eragon's dream he saw Amanda floating before a dragon whose color was blinded by the sun behind it. She was screaming and thrashing about as if she couldn't move, but as the scene went on Eragon noticed that she was slowly moving toward the dragon. The scene shifted to show Amanda lying on the floor beside a pedestal with something on it.

"Touch it" a voice whispered. Amanda shivered, but otherwise remained still. The voice became more insistent "Touch it!"

When she continued to lay there a dark hand grabbed her arm and began to pull…

"Eragon-elda? What is wrong" Blödhgarm asked from outside the tent. Eragon's eyes burst open and he sat up at the sound.

"Nothing… I'm fine" he answered quietly. Blödhgarm didn't answer, but Eragon was sure that he had heard. Eragon lay back down and tried to calm his breathing. Within moments he fell asleep once again.

_**Oh noes! What will happen? I love to give Cliffies. Hopefully you liked it though. Review!**_

_**Eragon: Hey I thought you said that you wouldn't torture me?**_

_**Me: I said maybe and be thankful. I didn't kill your sister.**_

_**Percy: Yeah… that was terrible! Why did you do that anyway?**_

_**Me: Uh… for the sake of the story?**_

_**Eragon: You killed his sister… Wow you are mean!**_

_**Me: Thank you!**_

_**Eragon: that wasn't a complement.**_

_**Me: Be careful… I may decide to do something awful to you!**_

_**Eragon: I really hate you.**_

_**Me: Yeah a lot of my characters say that…**_


	7. The task

_**Okay next chapter. I know some of you are like "Why did she have Eragon kiss Amanda? That will ruin the story!" but trust me there is a method to my madness. Just bear with me a while longer and this chapter should help clear up why I did that. I don't own PJO or Inheritance.**_

Percy woke to the insistent prodding of Amanda… again. He groaned and sat up saying "What is it this time?"

"Eragon kissed me" she answered. Percy froze where he was from shock. He looked at her and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you just said that Eragon kissed you" Percy said when he was sure all the sleep was gone. She sighed and began to fiddle with her tunic.

"That's because I did say that" she said worriedly.

"Alright… so what is the problem? Do you not like him that well or what" Percy asked?

"I don't know… I just met him and I can't deny that I have feelings for him I'm just not sure if they're negative or positive yet" she said.

Now for the question that was really bothering him: "Why did you come to me about it?"

She blushed and said "Well… you are a really good listener and you tend to understand even if you haven't been in that exact situation."

"Alright… so back to the kiss thing. What do you think you should do" Percy asked?

"I don't know…"

Percy nodded and said "Well… why don't you figure out how you feel about him and then have a talk. Then you can decide where you want to go with that."

Amanda nodded and smiled before hugging Percy. When she pulled away she said "Thanks, Percy. You're a life saver!"

He shrugged and answered "That's what they tell me. Now can I go to sleep?"

She nodded and ran out of the tent. Percy sighed and fell back asleep. Percy was standing a large room filled with gold items, jewels, and other valuable items. He looked around and saw a man with a golden cloth strip across his eyes. He had golden hair and robes; his face was smooth and slightly tanned. The man was sitting in a large golden throne with various jewels all over it.

The man turned his head toward Percy and said "I have a task for you, demigod."

"Who are you and what do you want with me" Percy asked as he reached for riptide. When he found that riptide wasn't in his pocket he frowned and looked around for his weapon. He found it resting, in sword form, on the man's hand.

"I am the god Ploutus, god of wealth" said the man as he twirled the sword around. Percy couldn't remember a Ploutus from the mythology classes Annebeth had given him; this god had to be a minor one. Ploutus smirked and tossed the sword to Percy then said "Will you except the task? It is very important."

Percy thought for a moment as he capped riptide then asked "What do you want me to do?"

"The mortal that you were traveling is very valuable. She must stay with the Varden; don't let her leave your sight" he said.

"Why would she leave" Percy asked confusedly?

Ploutus sighed and answered "I don't believe she would do it of her own free will, but as I said earlier she is very valuable to many people. This is why I am charging you with her protection."

"Why is she valuable?"

"I cannot answer that question demigod, but I ask for you to help her anyway. Please, as a favor" Ploutus asked somewhat sadly.

Percy sighed and said "Alright. I'll do it."

The god nodded and the dream disappeared. Percy found himself on his bed with the sun's rays lying on the tent walls. He sat up and rubbed his neck, then saw a bunch of clothes sitting on the only chair in his tent. On top was a note that said

_Hey Percy,_

_I think these are your size, but I'm not sure. If not just wear the clothes from yesterday and we can ask Nasuada for some that do. Later today we need to go to Nasuada because she wants to see everything we can do so she can decide where to put us. Meet me at her pavilion around noon._

_Hope you had a good sleep,_

_Amanda_

Percy was baffled at how she wrote the note when she couldn't see, but he wasn't too concerned with it. He changed into the new clothes, a dark brown tunic and breeches, and then put on his black sneakers, which were very out of place. He stood and walked out of the tent then looked up to see if the sun was in the center of the sky or not. It was rather close so he decided to head toward Nasuada's tent.

_**Hoped you liked it. Now for those of you who still don't know why I did that… either rethink it until you do or wait for the chapter that explains it, which will probably be chapter 10 or 11. I don't think I can make it any clearer without actually giving it away so if you don't know… to bad. I aint gonna explain it.**_


	8. The probing

_**Okay next chapter. I don't own PJO or inheritance.**_

When Percy reached the tent, the Urgal, as Eragon called it, glared before announcing his arrival to Nasuada. Then as Nasuada called out "He may come in" it opened the flap for him. Percy gulped as he walked past the large brute. Once he was inside he saw that there were a lot of people, along with a few dwarves and Urgals, that were gathered and seemingly waiting for something. Amanda was sitting in front of Nasuada and there was another chair next to her. All eyes immediately turned to Percy as he came in.

He shuffled uncomfortably as Nasuada, who sat in her large chair, said "Welcome Perseus. I trust you slept well?"

"Uh… kinda" Percy answered looking down at the floor. Nasuada raised her eyebrows but didn't ask why, which Percy silently thanked her for.

Nasuada sat a little straighter as she said "Well now that the new recruits are here we may begin with the story of how they got here… as I've been told it's a very odd story."

She motioned toward Amanda, letting Percy know where to sit. He hesitantly sat down next to Amanda who smiled at him. When he was semi comfy Eragon arrived, throwing open the flap before standing next to a dwarf. Percy cleared his throat and asked Amanda "Why don't you tell the story since you know more about this war than I do?"

"Sure" Amanda said then turned toward Nasuada saying "When I… err found Percy, I was a servant in Galbatorix's palace. I was washing some clothes when I heard him moan in the bushes. How he got there is a mystery to me, but none the less, he was there. I took him to Galbatorix thinking he was just some peasant who was lost, but it turned out that he was much more than that. Once I told Percy how terrible the king is he wanted to get out of there; so I took him into the tunnels, where a dwarf smuggles servants out, so I could lead him here, to the Varden. Anything else, Percy?"

Percy thought for a moment then said "Nope, I think that's it."

Nasuada nodded and asked "Was the dwarf a friend? To the Varden I mean."

Amanda nodded and said "That's part of the reason he does what he does. I assumed that you had sent him there, but since that isn't the case I think he will soon show you the way… unless he is unsure whether or not Galbatorix knows of the tunnels."

One of the dwarves whispered something to Eragon and Eragon motioned toward Percy. The dwarf sighed and asked "How did you end up there, Percy?"

Percy blushed and said "I actually don't know. All I remember is sitting at the beach with Annebeth and watching fireworks…"

"Fireworks" Nasuada asked?

"Uh… their like…" Percy thought for a moment "like man-made shooting stars in different colors."

"I see and these are recreational events" she asked?

"Uh yeah. It's a tradition where I was. There's always a firework show at the end of camp" Percy mused.

"Camp" Eragon questioned?

Percy nodded and said "Remember how I told you that I'm a demigod? Well there's this camp just for demigods to train. It's a safe environment for them to train and work together."

"So you have a lot of siblings" Nasuada asked?

Percy shook his head sadly and answered "No, I'm the only demigod son of Poseidon, but there are a lot of gods. Like Apollo, Zeus, Hades, etcetera."

"How many are there" the dwarf asked?

"Demigods? Uh… I don't know. I think there's like a thousand of them at camp right now…" Percy answered.

"No, gods" the dwarf amended.

"Oh… then I still don't know as there are too many to list. Where I come from if someone does the gods a really important favor, like save the world or something, you can be offered godhood" Percy explained.

"Ah… I see" the dwarf answered as he stroked his long beard. He nodded then asked "Where you are from, do you use swords and the like?"

"Well demigods, monsters, and gods do. The mortals have new technology so they use newer weapons" Percy explained.

"Lik-"

"King Orik, I am sorry, but we need to asses them now. You may converse with him when we are finished" Nasuada interrupted.

"I'm sorry, lady Nasuada. I forgot the matters at hand. Please continue" the dwarf, Orik, said.

Nasuada nodded and said "Well, we will have you two" she gestured to Percy and Amanda "spar against our soldiers until you lose, so that we know your capabilities as fighters. We should have one of the elves, Eragon, or Du Vranger gata test your abilities in magic and search your mind for any suspicion. Once that is finished we will convene again to decide what to do with you."

"When do we begin and what comes first" Amanda asked curiously?

Nasuada smiled and said "We have to check your minds first."

Amanda gulped and said "I have very private memories and I don't really want anyone to see them."

"Either you let them check your mind or you will be cast out of the Varden" Nasuada answered in an exasperated tone.

Percy leaned toward her ear and whispered "You should let them do it. From what I know this is the safest place for you and me. We should stick together."

Amanda sighed then gulped and asked "Who will be doing it?"

"Well… would you feel more comfortable if Eragon was the one doing the probing" Nasuada asked?

"No" Amanda said too quickly then amended "I don't want anyone I know to see my past. It would become too personal. Someone I don't know would be best."

"Alright…"

"What about Carn? I'm sure he would be gentle with your mind" Roran suggested. Percy blinked; he hadn't even noticed Roran there.

"Fine; Carn it is" Nasuada said and sent a messenger to find him then turned to Percy asking "and you? Do you have a preference?"

"No" Percy answered.

Nasuada nodded and Eragon stepped forward saying "Then I believe I can handle his probing."

"That is fine. Whenever you are ready" Nasuada said.

Percy gulped and told Eragon, with a lopsided smile, "Better not scramble anything. I do need it for later."

Eragon laughed and said "I won't touch anything. I promise."

Eragon walked forward and stood before Percy. He placed his palm onto Percy's forehead and closed his eyes. Percy took a calming breath and closed his eyes as well. An odd sensation rolled through Percy. He felt as if ice were pouring through his brain, poking and prodding every little piece. This process, to Percy, was extremely painful, but he bit his tongue and stayed quiet.

As the spear of ice racked his brain he had instant replays of his whole life. Starting from his first memory, the warm hand on his head, and ending with his most recent, sitting in the chair as Eragon touched his brow. When Eragon pulled away Percy gasped at the sudden relief.

Percy blinked and looked up at Eragon who was staring at Percy oddly. He turned to Nasuada and said "I think that we have gained ourselves a very useful ally."

"Holy Hades, that hurt" Percy exclaimed as he put his hand to his head, trying to get rid of the quickly forming headache.

"I tried to be as gentle as possible" Eragon said.

"You're telling me that was you being gentle? Gods I'd hate to see you angry" Percy joked.

At this point another man stepped into the pavilion saying "You called, Lady Nasuada."

The man was tall and lean, but didn't give off the impression of someone who is athletic. He was wearing a gray tunic and breeches.

"Yes, Carn, I did. We need you to probe her" Nasuada pointed at Amanda "mind for any sign of treachery."

Carn blinked uncertainly as he asked "She wanted me to do it? When Eragon is right there?"

Nasuada nodded saying "Yes, well, she'd rather not show her life to someone she knows."

"Alrighty then. You ready" he asked Amanda. When she nodded he walked up to her and placed his palm on her forehead, same as Eragon, and closed his eyes. A few moments later traces of water could be seen just under his dark lashes. Another minute passed before he opened his eyes and pulled his hand back. He looked as if about to cry.

"Tell no one what you saw. Do I make myself clear" Amanda said angrily.

"Yes, yes. I understand. I won't tell anyone" Carn answered quickly then turned to Nasuada and said "Nothing suspicious. Unless you count her being a servant of Galbatorix… but you already knew that."

"Yes we did. There was nothing else" Nasuada asked intently?

"No, nothing. Is that all or do you need me for something else" Carn asked?

Nasuada waved her hand saying "No that is all, Carn."

Carn nodded and left immediately. Now an angry Amanda huffed and asked Nasuada "Now who must I fight?"

Nasuada laughed and answered "Let's start you off on someone with average battle skills…"

"Nasuada, if I may" Eragon asked?

"Go ahead Eragon" Nasuada said.

"I have seen them fight and I think that they are well above the average soldier" Eragon said.

"Well then who do you suggest we have them fight" Nasuada asked intrigued?

Eragon thought and said "I think that maybe we should test them against our commanders first. Then against some of our best warriors if they defeat them."

Nasuada thought for a moment then sighed and answered "Fine. Let's start with Perseus against… Roran?"

Roran stood tall and said "That is fine with me. How about you, Perseus?"

Percy nodded and asked "Are we going to the training area?"

Nasuada smiled and said "Let us all go."


	9. Percy VS Roran

_**Don't own Pjo or Inheritance.**_

Percy raised his sword just in time to block the hammer as it came crashing toward him… again. Percy pushed against Roran's hammer and tried to gain leverage. Roran was glaring at Percy with determination burning in his eyes and Percy was returning the scowl.

"Your tough, I'll give you that, kid" Roran said as he gave another push.

"You have no idea" Percy said as he attempted to kick Roran's feet from under him. Dodging Roran pulled back, sweat glistening on his face. Roran came at Percy once more, this time pushing the demigod enough to make him stumble and lose his grip on riptide. The blade clattered to the ground a few feet away and Roran smiled.

"I win" he said.

"It's not over till Apollo says a haiku!" Percy yelled tackling the older man to the ground. Percy felt the space in his pocket become filled and he pulled out the pen. When he put the now full blade to the man's neck he groaned. Percy smiled and asked "Do I win?"

Roran growled out and angry reply about how he wasn't beaten yet and Percy pressed his blade a little closer. Huffing Roran said "Fine! Now get off me!"

Percy smiled as he stood and offered a hand to Roran. Roran frowned but took the helping hand. He dusted himself off and said "You know if you hadn't cheated I would have won."

Laughing Percy said "I did not cheat!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did you get another sword? The other one is lying…" Roran looked to where riptide had been lying on the ground "It's gone. Now I know you cheated!"

"It comes back to my pocket automatically. Watch" Percy said before throwing the sword as far as he could. The sword stuck in the ground and everyone waited. "Three, two, one" the sword disappeared from being stuck in the ground and reappeared in his pocket. He pulled it out and uncapped it again, making the sword come to life.

"That is amazing" Orik said "If you will allow me, I would love to study this amazing craftsmanship."

"Maybe…" Percy said then turned to Nasuada "So… how did I do?"

"Rather well, I will admit. Let's see how you do under Roran's command for now" Nasuada answered.

"Now… who will face Amanda?" Nasuada asked as she turned to the others. Everyone remained quiet at the thought of hurting a blind woman. "Well?"

"Oh I get your all scared that I will kick your butts-"

"If you guys want, I'll fight her. I had a lot of fun sparing with her the other day… and I really want to beat her" Percy said with his trade mark I-will-defeat-you look.

"Sure, why not, but Percy… you're going down!" Amanda said pulling out her knife. They were about to collide when a horn sounded near the edge of the camp.

"Everyone to the gates" Nasuada yelled and ran for the nearest horse.

_**Okay really short chapter, but there will be more soon… like within a week soon.**_


	10. the capture

_**Don't own Pjo or Inheritance.**_

"It's Murtaugh! Everyone get back" Eragon yelled as he flew over the people below on Saphira. Amanda pulled Percy along following the others.

"Who is Murtaugh? And why is he here?" Percy asked stumbling after Amanda.

Amanda gulped before saying "He is a dragon rider; the only other one besides Galbatorix and Eragon. I was his servant once. Galbatorix had me take care of all his needs."

"You were his servant?" A man said. Percy turned toward the voice and almost fell. The man wasn't a man at all, but he looked like an elf with black fur. His movements were lithe and smooth, much like Eragon's.

"Yes, but only because I had to. He is kind, but sad. If it were under different circumstances we could have been friends" Amanda said, not breaking her pace.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Percy asked as he tried to maintain her pace.

The elf smiled and answered "I am called Blödhgarm among my friends and people. I assume you are the Perseus who has the camp talking?"

"Yeah… I guess" Percy said as they finally reached the gates. The doors were closed and surrounded by people. At the front of the crowd were Saphira, Eragon, Nasuada, and a bunch of other people Percy didn't know. Amanda continued toward the front of the crowd.

"Excuse me, Perseus edur" said Blödhgarm before sprinting to the front of the gathering and positioning himself in front of Eragon.

There was an ear splitting roar and a very loud voice yelled "Get out here, Eragon! We have business to attend to!"

Eragon's facial expression turned to angry when he heard the voice. The dragon rider looked down to Nasuada and asked something that was lost in the crowd. Percy felt Amanda's hand leave his and he turned toward her just in time to see her run toward the middle of the camp.

"Amanda? Where are you going?" Percy asked as he tried to follow her. Percy was continually bumped into which made him lose sight of Amanda's blond hair.

When he was finally out of the crowd he still didn't see her. He turned back toward the group with a sigh and spotted her. She was standing on top of the sharpened poles that made up the gate to the Varden. Her balance was perfect as she hopped from pole to pole.

"Oh my gods! Amanda!" Percy yelled "Get down! You're going to hurt yourself."

She ignored him, but the other people in the camp saw what Percy was looking at. There was a collection of gasps and murmurs as she jumped onto the next wooden shaft. Once she was directly over the gate she crouched and grasped the sharp end and rotated so she could climb down the other side. Percy knew what she was doing. He ran toward the doors and yelled "Open them! Get those doors open!"

The rest of the Varden watched as Percy ran to the doors continuing to yell out in anger. When Nasuada saw who was making the noise she turned to him and said "Percy, we can't. Out there is a dangerous enemy."

"You don't understand. The gods, or at least one, favor her. Do you know what they would do if she got hurt? Do you?" Percy yelled knowing that this was the only way to convince Nasuada "They would turn against both you and me. Which might lead them to join the other side. Do you want that?"

"Percy, what are you saying?" Eragon asked as he looked at the demigod.

"Last night a god charged me with her protection. If she gets hurt… if she leaves…" Percy didn't continue.

"The gods would truly turn against us?" Nasuada asked.

"You want to find out? Then don't listen. If you don't open those doors befo-"

On the other side they could clearly hear "If you do anything to harm them I will personally kill you myself!"

"I find that hard to believe" another voice said "Besides I only need you then I'm out of here."

Nasuada paled and yelled "Open the doors!"

The doors began to creak open and a large red dragon was revealed along with a dark haired boy on its back. Amanda was standing just a few meters from the dragon. The golden strip of cloth was in a pile on the ground, her dagger in hand, and Percy could only see her back.

"I won't go!" She yelled at the man.

Glaring the man yelled out "Malthinae reisa fram!"

Suddenly Amanda was lifted into the air and began to move toward the dragon quickly. Eragon, seeing what was happening, raised his hand and yelled out "Losna un sitja."

Eragon's hand began to glow. She was slowed and she began to curse at Murtaugh angrily. This seemed to make him lose a little concentration and her ascent was slowed even further. Noticing this she yelled louder and began to thrash wildly. A few seconds later Eragon gasped and fell over slightly. Percy looked back to Amanda, who yelped as she was flung toward the dragon.

"No!" Percy yelled charging at the dragon with riptide out. The rider waited until Amanda was on the back of the dragon then smiled at Percy before the dragon took off. The gust of wind from the wings of the crimson dragon knocked him over.

Immediately Percy stood and watched helplessly as the dragon soared into the sky. Percy fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist angrily. Cursing in Greek he watched the red dot become smaller and smaller. When it was gone he yelled "I katára eseís paliá SOT ! Boreíte sáko kopriá Minó̱tav̱ros ! Tha sas katastrépsoun!"

There was a hand on Percy's shoulder and he turned to glare at whoever dared to touch him. It was Eragon who knelt next to him. The others were just in front of the gates while Percy and Eragon knelt on the ground a good few meters a head of them. Percy coldly glared at him as he shrug his hand off. "Why didn't you do anything? I thought you were some great and powerful dragon rider?"

"I did my best, Percy, I did, but Murtaugh is stronger than me. I didn't have the strength to save her" Eragon said sadly. Eragon looked down to see the strip of cloth that Amanda normal wore.

"You did your best? What kind of sick joke is that?" Percy asked angrily, his green eyes churning like an angry ocean "This Murtaugh guy just strode up to camp and snatched her. You didn't do anything!"

"He did all he could, boy" the dark elf, Blödhgarm, said suddenly appearing next to the dragon rider.

"Like what?" Percy glared "All he did was raise his hand and yell out some gibberish!"

Blödhgarm's eyes narrowed before he said "That was not gibberish, boy. It was the ancient language, in which all magic is conducted."

"He has a right to be angry, Blödhgarm. It was his friend that was captured" another elf said as she came up to them.

"Whatever, just get out of here" Percy said turning back in the direction Amanda had been taken.

"Percy, please; just li-"

"I said get out of here" Percy answered not turning around "I don't want to lose my temper."

Eragon sighed and motioned for the others to leave with him. He took one last look at the angry demigod before walking away, toward the camp. Percy looked down to the piece of cloth on the ground and gingerly picked it up between his calloused fingers.

_Why was she taken? Will she be killed or do they want her alive… and more importantly what do they want her to do?_

_**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chap. And for those of you who are like "when are you going to update your other stories?" well I updated this one twice to get some inspiration. For as you know: no inspiration, no story. I should have at least one of the other stories updated soon.**_


	11. Begining of a plan

_**Hey there, guys. So I have been really busy lately, sorry. Also I got a few more messages about this being Eragon/OC. Just to let you guys know, it isn't. It's part of the plot, but this chapter should explain everything in more detail… anyway: Don't own PJO or the Inheritance series. **_

Percy sat on the bench, glaring at the full bowl of soup still steaming. He sighed as he glared, lost in his thoughts. The demigod was so lost in his angry feelings that he didn't see a black haired elf sit next to him. She watched him for a few moments before clearing her throat.

The dark haired boy jumped and turned to look at her. When he saw who had interrupted his mental yelling his eyes narrowed. The elf smiled and said "I saw you sitting alone…"

"I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to speak to anyone" Percy said coldly.

"We understand your loss. She seemed like she was a nice girl, but now you must focus on the task at hand" said the elf as she put her long, thin hand on his shoulder.

"What? Defeating this Galbatorix?" Percy asked just as coldly as before. He shrugged off her hand and went back to glaring at the bowl. "I should have been there to save her. Now I've failed."

"I was referring to saving your friend. For that is the path you wish to choose is it not?" the elf asked. Percy turned toward her.

In confusion and caution he asked "Why would you even try to help me? I don't even know you."

The elf sat straight up and said "I am Eragon's… friend."

Percy became angry and yelled "That's why you came? Only to stop me from being angry at Eragon?"

"Eragon did not wish for me to meddle, but Nasuada did" the elf answered. "She thought that you may need someone to speak to."

"I'm fine; thank you very much" Percy said lowering his voice "I suggest you leave."

Percy was getting very angry again… and he knew what might happen if it got out of control. The elf sighed and stood; she took a look at Percy and said something in a different language. Even though Percy didn't understand the language, he knew that he could trust the elf… somehow. Then she was gone leaving Percy to his self destructive thoughts once again. As he turned back to the bowl he heard the whispers of the people who had witnessed the discussion.

"He must be crazy! Talkin' to an elf that way."

"They say he beat Stronghammer… guess that made him a little full of himself, eh?"

"You'd think that she would have killed him… talkin' to her that way."

"WHO THE HADES ASKED YOU?" Percy yelled at them before storming toward his tent. The sun was setting in the distance, painting the mountains and plains gold. There were torches, which were already burning, stuck in the ground every few feet. The dirt beneath his feet was hard from the daily use and every time he stomped it made an audible _thomp._

He was about halfway to his tent when he spotted Eragon walking toward a large tent with about twenty people outside it. The group of people, who Percy had found out were elves, followed behind him in a loose formation. Normally Percy would have just continued to walk, but then he saw Eragon turn toward him and without emotion say "Hello, Percy. I was about to send someone to find you. Nasuada wants me to see if you have any magical potential."

"I'm not in the mood" Percy said taking a step back.

"It doesn't matter. If you want to remain part of the Varden, you will need to do as she says" Eragon answered "Now, come on."

Percy opened his mouth to tell the dragon rider off, but then thought better of it. If he were to rescue Amanda, he would need the Varden's help. Putting up with Eragon was part of the deal… for now. So he sighed as he followed Eragon toward the group.

When they arrived, the group of people turned to watch Eragon, as if they were studying him. Percy crossed his arms and asked "Now what? You gonna hit me with your mumbo jumbo?"

"Its not mumbo jumbo, Percy; its magic and you have to respect it as so" Eragon answered clenching his fists. Some of the watchers snickered. "And no, I'm not going to hit you with it. We're going to try something simple… after teaching you the basics."

"Well then stop talking and let's start" Percy answered with another exasperated sigh.

Somewhere in the group he heard someone say "Bet you ten gold he doesn't make it five minutes."

"I'll bet you ten gold Eragon will kill 'im" another said. _Is magic really that hard? Oh well, too late to back out now_, Percy thought.

Eragon nodded and said "Let's begin."

"Fine" Percy answered. Eragon sighed and began to tell Percy of how magic is conducted, along with its history and some small phrases in the Ancient language. Every few minutes Percy's mind would wander and Eragon would catch him, asking him what he had said. After about a half hour Eragon had had it.

"I give up!" Eragon yelled out raising his hands "You're hopeless!"

"I'm sorry. Just explain it again" Percy said. Eragon turned back to him, about to yell at him when he saw Percy's expression. The kid really was trying, but just couldn't get a grasp on the knowledge.

Eragon sighed and said "This isn't working. We have to find another way."

_Let me try, little one_ said Saphira as she snaked her head around Eragon to look at Percy with one of her giant blue eyes. Eragon thought for a moment then nodded. As soon as she had his consent Saphira lumbered over to Percy, who stiffened slightly.

_Now what don't you understand? _

Percy thought for a moment then began to explain "I don't really understand anything. I get that words can kick start the magi-"

_It isn't the words, but the thoughts that start the process_ Saphira interrupted. Percy blinked and groaned.

"But how does it do that? Why? And can you use other languages to use magic? Or is it just that one?" Percy sighed and sat down. "I don't get _any_ of this."

Saphira looked at Eragon and said _I don't think he can do it._

_Do what? Learn?_ Eragon asked in return. Saphira shook her massive head.

_Magic. _She answered. And idea ran through her head after a moment and began to ask Eragon. When they had discussed it thoroughly Eragon nodded and knelt next to Percy.

"I think I may have found a way to help you learn, but I would need access to your mind" Eragon said "Would you like me to try?"

"Its not as if I got any other choice" Percy answered "Go ahead."

Eragon nodded and placed his hand on Percy's brow. Closing his eyes, Eragon began to feed memories of how to use magic to Percy. Percy flinched at the contact, but otherwise remained still. About five minutes later Eragon removed his hand. "Now are you read to try?"

"I guess…" Percy said "But I won't guarantee anything. I still don't understand it all."

The dragon rider grasped Percy's hand and pressed a stone into it. Eragon nodded and said "If you can't do it, don't worry. But for now try _stenr risa_."

Percy took a big breath as he closed his eyes then said "_Stenr risa!_"

At first it stayed stationary. After a few moments the rock did move, but not in the way that was expected. It began to liquefy and turn into clear water that didn't drip out of the black haired boy's hand. Percy sighed and opened his eyes, but when he saw the water he frowned. "That's not supposed to happen, is it?"

"No, it's not" Eragon answered, blinking stupidly.

"So…" Percy said awkwardly, turning his hand to let the water drip out of his hand, "Now what?"

"Now you two go see Nasuada" a voice behind them said. The two boys turned to see Arya standing behind them "She wishes to see you two."

After a moment Percy shuffled and said "Um… sorry for… you know…"

Arya turned toward him and said "It is alright. You were grieving for your friend, but now we must go to Nasuada. Come."

So they all followed the elf to the red pavilion. It wasn't very long before the group arrived and went inside. Saphira, being too large to walk inside with them, pushed her head through the flap specially designed for her so she could see. Nasuada was bent over a table with a map and small wooden figures with a group of men in armor around her.

Eragon cleared his throat and she looked up, saying "We will finish this later. Leave us."

The soldiers left them and Percy asked "What did you want us for?"

"That… demigod needs to be secured" Nasuada answered "Whatever powers she has are affecting the Varden. Men left and right are throwing down their weapons and leaving, claiming they have what they find most precious."

"How could she do such things?" Eragon asked, more to himself than anyone.

Percy thought then said "Most demigods inherit powers from their godly parents. This is probably one of them, though I'm not sure which god could do that…" Suddenly a thought hit him and he asked Eragon "What is most valuable to you?"

Eragon was taken back by the question, but his eyes quickly darted toward Arya before he lied "The end of Galbatorix's reign."

Percy frowned and crossed his arms. "I can tell you're lying. Eragon, if you don't tell the truth I can't be sure if my theory is right or not."

Eragon sighed and said "Love. I value love over all else."

Percy smiled and said "I knew it! That's why you kissed her!"

Eragon stiffened and coughed awkwardly. "What?"

"I think she's the daughter of Ploutus!" Percy explained "He's the god of wealth and value in my world. That means that she can give off the allusion that she has what people most want! Or at least that's my guess."

"Then what do you value most?" Arya asked "I would like to know what drew you to her."

"I want to go home" Percy answered "She gave me the solution, which was to come here. Oh gods, we have to get her back."

"Agreed" Nasuada said "But how do we retrieve her? We must first get information on her whereabouts."

Percy thought for a while then said "I might have an idea, but I'll need Eragon's help…"

"What do you need?" Eragon asked.

"I need you to make a rainbow."

Silence greeted him until Eragon asked "_Why?"_

Percy shifted his feet and said "Well… the gods have this messenger named Iris and she doubles as the goddess of rainbows. If someone throws a drachma into a rainbow then asks nicely, she will let you call someone."

"Alright" Eragon said then conjured a rainbow. _**(Sorry, don't know the words for the spell…)**_

Percy pulled out a golden coin and tossed it in, saying "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Ploutus, um… United States…"

Inside the rainbow an image appeared of a man with golden blond hair talking animatedly with a familiar black haired man with a trident. Percy frowned and asked "Dad?"

Poseidon turned around to face the Iris message. "Hello, Perseus."

"Poseidon, as much as you want to talk with your son I probably want to talk with my daughter more" said the man with golden hair. Poseidon turned around angrily. "And don't even go blaming me for your son falling into _my_ world! It's not my fault that one of you Olympians wanted him there."

"But you could send him back!" Poseidon argued.

"You know as well as I that Zeus has rules against things like that without payment" Ploutus answered "Besides, I gave him an easy task. All he has to do is make sure my daughter stays safe and I will return him."

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but I need a bit of help" Percy said, hoping not to get smite.

Both gods turned to him and Ploutus said "What do you mean by help?"

The god's face contorted angrily as if understanding the double meaning in the words. Percy gulped and said "Well… uh Amanda kind of, um… _left_."

"You let her get captured?" Ploutus yelled angrily, "If you so much as think-"

"I just need to know where she is" Percy explained quickly "I'll go get her as soon as I find out, I swear on the river Styx, but I was hoping you might know where she is…"

Ploutus paused for a moment and said "She is on her way to Urû'baen. They will arrive within a few days. Don't disappoint me again, boy, or else you won't be returning home."

_**Once again sorry for the wait, but a lot has been going on lately.**_


End file.
